True Colors
by A Tasty Cookie
Summary: A young fox faunus comes to Beacon to move on from her dark past. Will she move forward and start anew? Or will the darkness inside overwhelm her?


**Chapter 1: Encounter**

* * *

 **[Vale Cemetery]**

A strong gust of wind rustled the scarlet leaves of the tree on top of the hill. In the clear orange sky the sun's radiant light slowly dimmed as night fell. A lone hooded figure, dressed all in black, stood before a stone slab that laid embedded in the soft soil of the hill. In front of the grave, the figure kneeled down, head slumped forward and right hand tightly clenched into a fist. The right fist was placed in front of the heart as if it were burning and the left hand was open and used as a support for the body. The figure trembled and stayed until a single tear fell into the soft soil. The figure slowly rose up and turned away from the grave. The autumn breeze blew by once more and the figure disappeared.

* * *

 **[?]**

The same anonymous figure sat alone on the black sheets of a bed in a small grey room. The room did not have much. It had a window next to a bed with small dresser and a lamp on top in one of the corner, and in the other corner was a desk and chair with an identical lamp. The room also had a small kitchen branching out of it.

The figure lied back onto the bed and opened the dresser and pulled out a dual edged black and silver knife. The silver toned edge reflected an eye of the figure, a deep icy blue. The reflection kept staring back.

 _It's been a while since I've seen them again._ Tossing the knife on top of the dresser, the figure tightly embraced the pillow and quietly cried into it. _It always hurts thinking about them; it hurts so much…_

* * *

 **[Ozpin's Office]**

The clear dark blue sky was relaxing. The weekend had begun earlier that day but there was still work to be done. He took a deep breath then exhaled, and a small smile appeared on face. The light rasps on the door changed his smile into a slight frown. He had not been expecting anyone at the time. He turned toward the door and with a light sigh he said, "Come in."

"Ozpin." Her voice edged with frustration.

Glynda was irritated. What ever happened, it was obvious that it was not good news, especially if something irked her.

"Glynda," he nodded. "What seems to be the problem?"

"An incident occurred in the city," she said with a sigh.

"Hmm. Go on," he responded as he took another sip of coffee.

"There was a commotion at the commercial class district. A faunus had went out into the streets and threaten to kill everyone nearby." Ozpin froze and put down the coffee. His face hardened as he continued to listen. "Police and Hunters were sent to the scene, but before anything else occurred, the faunus was subdued by an unknown suspect. However the suspect could not be detained."

'Interesting,' he thought to himself. "So, why tell me about this?"

"A group of students were near the scene and were the first to react."

"Our Students?" he raised an eyebrow.

She stared back and nodded. "Team RWBY."

* * *

 **[Vale Commercial District]**

"Slow down!"

"But if we don't get there fast enough all the cookies will be gone!"

"Ruby!"

Ruby froze and her head slumped dejected and walked back to the others.

"Cheer up sis! We're going to get some!" Yang laughed.

"But-"Ruby pouted.

"Oh stop complaining," Weiss cut in. "If you do I will buy you as many as you want." Ruby's eyes filled up with joy and she turned toward Weiss.

"Really?!"

"No." Ruby's head and shoulders slumped once more as she mumbled to herself something about cookies. Yang laughed again while Blake rolled her eyes and a small smile crept onto her face. Ruby suddenly stood up straight and turned towards Weiss with puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

"Ermm…" _Must resist!_ Yang laughed even harder. She knew the power Ruby's puppy dog eyes. Whoever looked into them had to give in. Well at least most the time. "Fine…" Weiss sighed.

"Yay!"

"But! We are walking! I want some peace before we go back to the dorm and everything gets torn apart; again." Yang's laughter stopped and her face paled and Weiss shuddered as they recalled what happened last time Ruby had too much sugar.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that then," Blake stated.

"Your right..." Weiss mumbled.

"Weiss, you really messed up this time," Yang sighed.

"Hey guys!" Ruby waved to Team JNPR.

Jaune looked up and noticed Ruby and the others. "Hey! So, how's it hanging?"

"Were going to the bakery remember? Then we were heading back to Beacon." Ruby said, her head tilted toward the right.

"Yeah, well, now I do," Jaune nodded.

"Are there pancakes at the bakery?!" Nora squealed with delight.

"I would assume so," Ren stated. Nora cheered with her arms above her head with a giant smile on her face.

"So Ruby, how many cookies do you plan to get this time?" Pyrrha asked jokingly.

"As many as I want!" Ruby cheered. The whole group stopped moving as Jaune, Phyrra and Ren tried to process what she said. They recalled the incident before and shuddered while Nora continued to cheer something about pancakes.

"As many as you want?!" Jaune said in fear.

"Yup!" Ruby replied with joy.

"Who thought that was a good idea?" Jaune asked as he took another step back.

Yang smiled and was about call Weiss out on it, but Weiss quickly covered her mouth and smiled. It was written all over her face that she did not want Yang to say anything. Yang broke free from Weiss's grasp with a cheeky look on her face.

"Weiss did!" Yang said with a grin.

"Why would you do that?" Jaune yelled flailing his arms in the air.

Weiss refused to reply and glared at Yang. Yang looked away whistling playing innocent.

"Well, we have to go back and finish some work," Jaune said scratching the back of his head.

"We do?" Ren asked with an eyebrow raised. Jaune quickly shushed Ren and nodded.

"Awwww! But you guys!" Ruby pouted.

"Sorry Ruby, it's seems like it's pretty important," Phyrra said while looking at Jaune.

"We can't get pancakes?" Nora asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make some when we get back," Ren sighed.

"Oh man! We are going to miss the next flight! See you guys back at Beacon!" Jaune yelled as he took off and the rest of Team JNPR followed cheering their goodbyes.

"Phooey," Ruby said while kicking the dust on the floor.

"Hey, we are going to see them later. For now let's get you those cookies!" Yang cheered. "There's the store!"

A loud shriek and shouts of panic filled the air.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, her head tilted to the side a bit.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Yang replied with a frown.

More screams rang out.

"Over there!" Blake exclaimed while pointing ahead, then ran forward towards the scene.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ruby yelled as she took chase. Yang and Weiss looked at each other and nodded, then proceeded to follow Blake and Ruby.

* * *

 **[Vale Commercial District]**

As the group turned the corner the ringing of a gunshots fills the air. "What did I say?! Don't move!" a male rabbit faunus yelled at the people around him. People were scattered all around lying against the pavement in fear. The faunus held a handgun in his right hand and his left arm was around a young girl's neck in a headlock. The young girl looked around ten years old.

Yang gritted her teeth in anger as the young girl reminded her of Ruby when she was younger. Flames slowly swirl around her as the others took a step back. The team was on edge. They were uncomfortable with the situation, because they knew one mistake would cost the lives of many. Ruby put her hand on Yang's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Yang…" Ruby said in a worried voice. Yang looked over and saw her younger sister's silver eyes filled with worry. Yang took a deep breath to calm down, which seemed to work. The visible flames died out but the flickering between red and lilac of her eyes showed that her anger was still there.

"Faunus scum," Weiss hissed.

Blake's eyes narrowed and was about to retort before the faunus started yelling at them.

"You kids over there! Don't even think about it!" the faunus yelled while pressing the barrel of the gun on the temple of the little girl. The sobs of the child and the mother's pleads on returning the child to her rang throughout the air, which the faunus ignored. They have no choice but to comply with his orders.

"Slowly, move toward me, but if I see anything fishy…" the faunus said pressing the gun harder onto the child's temple.

"Alright! We get it!" Yang said in disgust. They slowly approach the man with caution. As they got closer and closer the man trained the gun on Ruby.

"You there in the red, come here!" he gestured for Ruby to come closer to him. "You better leave me alone! If you don't…" the faunus said darkly while looking around. "This girl dies! You hear me?!" he yelled then manically laughed.

They all froze. A crazy faunus was holding Ruby at gunpoint.

"That bastard! He is using Ruby as another hostage!" Yang growled with hatred. "When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he were never born!"

"Yang… calm down. Don't make any sudden movements," Blake said quietly.

Ruby slowly got into a battle position, lowering her stance toward the ground, and reached back for Crescent Rose.

The faunus noticed Ruby's movement and aimed the gun to her head. The loud gunshot cracked through the air and echoed through the streets.

Time seemed to slow as they hear the sickening thud of the bullet hitting home

"Ruby!" Yang screamed.

* * *

 **[Vale Commercial District]**

The gunshots rang out and nearby people slowed down confused. A woman ran by in panic screaming about a crazy faunus with a gun was nearby. Panic soon followed and people ran in the same direction where the woman was running toward. People shoved and yelled at each other stumbling away.

An anonymous figure walked past the panicking crowd swiftly weaving between open spaces toward the gunshots. The black coat fluttered in the wind as the figure approached the scene.

Five people stood their ground. A group of four and one individual.

The group was all female. The first was dressed in a black blouse and a skirt both with red trimmings, black stockings, red and black combat boots and topped off with a red cloak. She had silver eyes, short black and red hair and she looked younger than the others. She was reaching for some sort of red rectangular device behind her.

Weiss Schnee was also present, long white hair in a ponytail to the side, light blue eyes and wearing a pale blue bolero jacket with red insides over a similar colored thigh length dress without the red and white heeled wedge boots that went to mid-calf. She looked uneasy focusing on her friend in red and followed up with her hand slowly reached for her multi-dust rapier.

Another girl had bright gold, long, messy hair. She wore an orange infinity scarf, a tan vest with a yellow low crop top, black fingerless gloves, black shorts with an asymmetrical pale blue back skirt, and brown leather high-knee platform boots. Her eyes flickered between lilac and red with rage, her hands clenched tightly.

And lastly, a girl with amber eyes with a black ribbon on her head with wavy black hair. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple near her black low-heeled boots. Her face hid most emotions but the way she slightly changed her stance giving away that she was also prepared to help her friend.

The individual was a male rabbit faunus. He stood wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, red tie, black pants and black shoes. He had a small handgun in his right hand while his left arm was in a chock hold around a young girl's neck, holding her hostage.

 _Vix… that bastard…_

His grip on the child was strong and he noticed the girl in red getting into a lower stance and reaching for some sort of device. Vix aimed the gun at the young girl's head and his arm tensed ready to fire. Everyone noticed this and went to take action but they knew it was too late.

The black and red haired girl narrowed her eyes and glared at Vix.

"Ruby!" the golden hair girl screamed.

The gun fired.

In the split second before the gun had fired a black hooded figure ran in between Ruby and Vix. The bullet hit with a heavy thud and the mysterious figure hit the floor, back first, and laid there unmoving.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the mysterious figure dressed in black hooded trench lying in front of her.

"That's it? That was all I was worried about?" the faunus laughed, his grip on the little girl became loose and the gun was no longer trained on Ruby.

Ruby fell on her knees and sat down trembling. The golden haired girl ran up to Ruby to make sure she was alright. Ruby was pale but she was unharmed. The team ignored the man and his laughter and looked at the unmoving figure. Ruby was silent.

No one knew how to react to the situation. A stranger came out of nowhere and saved Ruby's life and died in the process. It left a sour feeling in all of their mouths.

The black haired girl was the first to recover. She drew her weapon which changed to its gun mode and aimed at the crazed faunus. She would take him out, to prevent anyone else from getting injured. Before anything else happened there was a scream of pain.

In a sudden dash the figure had got up unfazed by the supposedly fatal wound and grabbed the faunus's arm with the gun and threw him over the shoulder and onto the ground. The child in the faunus's arm was let loose and she ran off. The gun was snatched from the faunus's hand and pressed against his head. The figure pinned the faunus on the ground with a knee preventing him from moving. The faunus groaned in pain. They were all dazed for they did not know how to react.

"What? How? I just shot you!" The faunus yelled in panic.

With a venomous tone the figure spoke. "Hello, Vix." The voice was masculine and was adult like but one that still held its youth.

"No… No, no, no! You died! We killed you four years ago!"

The stranger pressed the gun against his head. Vix quickly became quiet and still.

"So you do remember me? You didn't finish the job, but I am here to finish mine."

The anonymous figure pressed the gun even harder against Vix's head and went to pull the trigger.

With the golden haired girl's help Ruby was back on her feet. "Wait!" Ruby shouted.

The gun jerked from the man to Ruby.

The man made eye contact with Ruby and his arm trembled and the gun shook unsteadily. He quickly lowered the gun and looked away from Ruby's silver eyes.

"What?" His voice was sharp and cold.

"Don't kill him!" Ruby pleaded.

"Why not?" he retorted with some heat reconnecting eye contact with Ruby. Everyone shifted uneasily.

"Because it's not right!" Ruby argued.

"I don't care!" he snapped at Ruby. The gold haired girl got defensive and activated her weapons. Her bracelets extended over her forearms and locked in place.

"Hey! Chill out man!" She said while stepping up.

The man snorted at her comment. "Don't try to stop me," he spat.

"Don't make any sudden movements," the black haired girl commanded, training her gun on him.

He turned and saw the gun in her hand.

"Stop!" Ruby cried out. Everyone focused on Ruby while she spoke. "We don't need to fight!"

The man sighed angrily and got off of the faunus. He dismantled the handgun and threw it in front the team. Everyone lowered their weapons slightly, except Weiss.

"Who are you?" Weiss demanded drawing her rapier.

"Weiss!" Ruby scolded.

 _Weiss? Weiss Schnee? Interesting._

"Yeah! Who are you?" Yang repeated.

"Yang…" Ruby said hesitantly.

 _So the blond is named Yang… I'll keep that in mind._

He ignored Weiss and Yang which made them both agitated.

Weiss opened her mouth to continue until Ruby spoke before her.

"Why did you help me?" Ruby asked curiously.

The group became silent. Ruby made eye contact with the man and waited for a response. He broke eye contact and looked at the floor.

"Why do you need an answer to that?" he replied quietly with a hint of sorrow.

Shaking his head, the man focused back on the rabbit faunus and spoke to him.

"This girl," He said lightly while pointing at Ruby. "Just saved your life. Rot in jail. But if you ever get out, next time, she won't be there to save you." His words dripped with venom and hatred.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!"

The man looked back at Ruby once more and proceeded to walk away.

"Wait!" Ruby called out.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder back at Ruby.

"If you want, meet me at Café Latte. Tomorrow, nine in the evening."

"Where do you think you're going?" Weiss cut in.

The man ignored Weiss's question and continued to look at Ruby.

"Ruby, you are not meeting that guy tomorrow! At least not alone," Yang said to Ruby.

"Just you and me," he said to Ruby.

"He might be dangerous Ruby. I can't let you go alone," Yang said spinning Ruby towards her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Yang, he did help us out," Ruby said with a sour face.

"I know Ruby! But didn't you see what he was about to do? I can't let anything happen to you!" Yang said a little louder.

"I would like to keep what happened today, as well as our meeting tomorrow undisclosed." He added as if he didn't hear Yang's conversation with Ruby.

"Ruby are you sure about this?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I am," Ruby said before turning to the man. "I'll be there."

"I don't know about this Ruby," Yang said hesitantly

"I'll be fine Yang," Ruby said with a slight smile.

The black haired girl pulled Yang to the side and whispered to her. "Yang it doesn't seem like Ruby is going to change her mind. We'll follow her so she is safe."

"Good idea! Thanks Blake," Yang whispered.

 _The black haired girl is Blake…_

With a shrug the man started walking away.

"What makes you think you can walk away?" Weiss said with heat.

Again, he gave no response.

Weiss got even more frustrated and was about to retort before he spoke again.

"Have a pleasant trip back to Beacon."

The man threw a smoke bomb at the floor and vanished.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Yang said as she rushed up and hugged Ruby as hard as she could.

"I'm fine Yang! I can't breathe!" Ruby yelped.

"Oh, sorry." Yang sheepishly scratched the back of her head

"He knows where we are going," Weiss swallowed heavily lowering her weapon.

Yang looked around for the man who had disappeared. "Who was that guy?" she asked.

Around the corner the man shook his head and silently ran down the dark alleyway.

* * *

 **[Vale Cemetery]**

"I got him. I finally got the bastard who ruined us. Though it wasn't in the way I intended. There were some… _complications_." The man said bitterly. "If only… No… There was nothing else I could have done. That bastard will rot in a cell. He deserves to die… but that girl made it impossible. She reminded me of you, even though you don't look anything alike," he laughed. "I guess there was just something about her _._ Her eyes…" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. I did what I had to do."

 _Rest in peace, all of you._

The man turned away from the grave site and slowly walked down the hill.

* * *

 **[Ozpin's Office]**

The room was moderately large and was kept tidy. Bookshelves were packed with various types and genres. Ozpins desk was made from rich dark mahogany, and on top of it were piles of neatly organized documents and books. The large windows allowed the moonlight into the room giving the occupants inside a beautiful perspective of Beacon and the nearby forest. Ozpin asked the group a simple question. "Do you all know why you are here today?"

"Is it because what happened in the commercial district?" Ruby quickly blurted out.

The room was silent for a second. Yang shifted uncomfortably while Ruby looked down at the floor fidgeted with her hands. Weiss was annoyed and Blake stood silently. They were unhappy on how the events turned out on. It left them feeling uneasy. The uncomfortable silence was broken as Ozpin gave Ruby the answer to her question.

"Yes, I already know about the situation," Ozpin replied.

"I assume this is not just because of the faunus that was detained, but the other person as well," Blake said calmly.

"Correct, it was quite the scene," Ozpin said while pulling up a picture on his scroll and zooming in. In the picture was Vix threatening Ruby.

"Is that scum in prison?" Yang said with heat.

"Quite, and he won't be let out anytime soon, or at all," Ozpin said simply.

The team nodded with some relief.

He pulled up another picture; in this one there was anonymous person in front of the team.

"Do any of you know this person?" Ozpin questioned.

They stood without an answer.

"Ruby?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby just shook her head.

"I see…" Ozpin said while thinking. "I want all of you to not speak of this." Ozpin said as he waved them to leave. They looked at each other in confusion as they were about to leave the room Ozpin stopped them. "Ms. Rose, I am glad you are safe. Try to enjoy the rest of your weekend," he said with a smile. Ruby nodded and they left the room.

"You do know that they are going to meet with this person tomorrow morning," Glynda said.

Ozpin changed to another picture of the mysterious figure on his scroll and pulled out another file and laid it open on the desk. Inside the file was a similar figure of the one on his scroll.

"This here is the same person, we are looking for right now. No one has gotten a good look since the person appears out of nowhere then disappears without a trace. There are only a few photos, but no one has been in direct contact with the person," Ozpin sighed.

"Then why are you allowing Team RWBY to put themselves in danger?" Glynda asked confused at what Ozpin was playing at.

With a heavy sigh Ozpin spoke "Glynda, I used to know that man."

"Then why don't you speak to him about this personally?"

"It's because I lost contact with him four years ago. He disappeared with his wife and along with their best friends."

"They just disappeared?"

"That's what I don't know about. They would have told me if they were leaving for a while. He and his wife were Special Operatives. They were close to another family and both families disappeared at the same time four years ago. Their friend was also another Special Operative while the other was a doctor. Their statuses changed to M.I.A. after no contact was made with them for months. Not even to headquarters. Now that he has returned, there is a lot to talk about. Starting from the burning of his own home and the money transfers between accounts to their overall disappearance." Ozpin said with a sigh. "Someone took large sums of money from their accounts and transferred them then picked them up in several different locations. Each Special Operative member was given a standard black and silver card as a universal identification and used only in extreme circumstances in public. Otherwise it was used to identify the person at HQ and accepting assignments and such. They were not normal operatives. Those three were the best of the best. Symbolized with the three white stripes on each of their cards. Those cards not only represent who they are, but hold many secrets and useful intelligence. Their rankings allowed them to do many things unquestioned. Which probably explains why no one questioned the money transfers and pickups. Their disappearance had been a major blow to the Special Operative. I have been following this case of recent appearances of him. Ryan, who had disappeared for an unknown reason for an extended time wouldn't have not come back and hunt down wanted criminals without coming back into contact. He and his wife, Sarah, were always hard to find. Liz was a bit easier to find but not by much. And with the opportunity presented before us, I decided it would be for the best to find out what happened to him. Follow team RWBY unnoticed and keep them safe. If you must, take action."

"Yes sir." Glynda walked out of the room and Ozpin sighed heavily.

"What is going on Ryan? Where have you been all this time?"

* * *

 **[Team RWBY's Dorm]**

They said their goodnights to team JNPR and everyone was ready to go to bed.

"Ruby, I don't think we should do this," Yang said as she paced back and forth.

"Well I want to thank him for helping out. Also I want to meet him without his hood," Ruby said stubbornly. "He seems like a nice guy," she said with a shrug.

"Yang is right Ruby. We don't know that man and he's dangerous," Weiss added.

"He was just helping out" Ruby muttered quietly.

"It didn't seem like that when he threatened the man afterwards."

"It doesn't seem like Ruby will change her mind. All she wants to do is thank the man for helping out, nothing else. We will be there for Ruby and in this way we can figure out who this person is," Blake said after closing her book.

"I know, it's just not comforting that my younger sister is going near that guy," Yang said with a shudder.

"He also knows that we go to Beacon," Weiss said quietly.

"Yeah, but you are really famous so no real surprise there," Yang said lying on her bed.

"I don't think he's a bad guy," Ruby said snuggling into her bed.

"We'll find out. But, I think we should get some rest before we leave for tomorrow. We planned to hang out with Team JNPR remember?" Blake questioned.

A murmur of tired agreements from Yang and Ruby followed Blake's comment.

Blake put down her book and turned off the light as Weiss laid down. Yang climbed up and flopped on her bed while Blake lied down as well.

Yang shifted uncomfortably thinking about the strange man. She lied on her back and tried to wash the thought from her mind. They were going to join Team JNPR in the morning to hang out and at night meet the strange man. Yang finally closed her eyes.

 _I'll think more about it when we get there._

* * *

 **[Team RWBY's Dorm]**

Yang finally awoke from her deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room.

"Ruby?" Yang asked not being able to find her little sister.

"Yeah? Ruby replied popping her head up next to Yang. Ruby was ready to leave. "Uh, Yang? Are you going to get ready? I thought we were supposed to hang out at the mall today with Team JNPR and it's already eight thirty."

"What?!" Yang yelled jumping out of her bed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she complained.

"I tried, you just kept ignoring me," Ruby pouted.

Yang grabbed her clothes from the closest and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Weiss sighed and shook her head at Yang.

After a couple minutes Yang burst out of the bathroom all prepped. "Alright! Let's go!" she cheered.

"For once you managed to do something quickly," Weiss snorted.

Yang stuck her tongue out at Weiss and looked at Ruby.

"You ready?"

"Now I am slow poke," Ruby joked and then ran out the door.

Yang sighed and shook her head before taking off after her sister yelling at the other two. "Might as well try to have some fun before what goes on tonight. Come on!"

Weiss sighed before running off to catch up with the other two while Blake took a second to close her book and strolled toward the airship that would take them to Vale.

* * *

 **[Café Latte]**

It was a loud night. In the streets people continued to walk around and shop for goods. The café was busy, it was a popular place for adults and teens to meet for a late night snack.

A black and blue sports bike rolled up to the café and came to a stop. The rider shut off the ignition and stepped off the motorcycle.

 _Looks like she's not here yet._

It was five minutes till nine and he was the first to arrive. He scanned the area and took off his helmet. A pair of fluffy black and white fox ears stood on his head; black was the exterior while white was the interior. He had long wavy hair that went to his waist. It started off black but the farther down it went it slowly changed to a dark blue. His snow white fox tail was also present. He wore a white slim fit dress shirt slightly unbuttoned and the sleeves pulled up past the elbows. Around his neck was some sort of flexible black cloth and covering his chest, hands and forearms were white bandages that wrapped around snuggly. He also wore dark grey dress pants with black leather shoes. He put on his blue flash lensed aviators and walked into the café.

The aroma of coffee and light pastries filled the air. The clatters of trays, light conversations and laughs made his ears twitch. He walked up the stairs and went to balcony and sat at a two person table in the corner. The breeze was nice. The weather was one of the last warmer days of autumn. A young waitress came over and greeted him.

"You again? What do you want this time?" She asked with a smile.

"Two orders of the usual," he replied.

"Well that's a nice way to greet me, but whatever. Why two this time?" She questioned.

"A guest." She shrugged and walked back.

He came here often, every weekend, same spot, same server. The view on the balcony gave him an edge in spotting out things if something ever went bad. In this case, to see if that child was bringing any company. He thought about her name and remembered that the girl with golden yellow hair yelled her name on multiple occasions.

"Ruby, that was her name," he reminded himself.

"Ruby! Slow down!" Weiss yelled.

 _Ah, perfectly timed._

"Here are your sweet teas and your strawberry cheesecakes," the waitress said as she placed down the snacks.

"Thanks Clare," he said. She nodded with a smile and turned back to walk inside before he called out to her once more. "Wait." She turned around confused.

"Yeah? What's up?" she questioned hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Here, I'm paying early today," he said while handing her Lien.

"What expecting trouble?" she asked rolling her eyes.

She looked down at the Lien and her eyes widened. "Dude! You know I can't take that!" she whispered loudly.

"It is fine," he said while placing the Lien in her hands.

"Ugh, fine. Thanks again," she said while rolling her eyes and with a smirk accepted the money.

"Oh yeah, if you see a girl with a red cloak, send her up to me."

"Got ya. See you next time," she said smiling as she went back to work.

With a sigh he looked over the railing down at the streets scanning the area to find Ruby. He noticed Ruby nearing the café. He swore he heard Weiss's voice and searched for her and found her walking on the opposite side of the street with black sunglasses.

 _Black sunglasses? That's it?_

Looking around he saw Yang. She was at the corner with wearing aviators. He couldn't spot the raven haired one which bothered him. He would have to keep an eye out for her.

Ruby walked through the balcony door spotting him.

"Um, excuses me?" she said nervously.

He gestured for her to sit down in front of him. He looked around inside the café and noticed in the reflection of a mirror the raven haired girl talking with Glynda Goodwitch.

 _Things just got a bit more complicated._

"Um, hello?" Ruby questioned confused on what was going on.

He didn't reply and took a bit of his strawberry cheesecake, gesturing for her to do the same.

Ruby looked at the sweet delight and her eyes sparkled with joy. She quickly ate the slice and sighed with satisfaction. She looked at the man in front of her and took in his appearance. She thought she made a mistake, she did not recognize the person in front of her. The person that she had met sounded older than a teenager that she sat in front of.

"Ruby…" he said catching her attention.

"How do you know my name?" she asked and her eyebrows creased a little.

"Last night."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably. She fidgeted around with the scroll in her pocket. Blake decided it would be a good idea on having a call throughout the conversation so they could tap in.

"Um…" Ruby said as she took in his appearance. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Why did you jump in?" Ruby asked curiously.

He just responded with a shrug, which Ruby frowned at.

"Why did you stop me from killing that low life?" he asked.

Ruby cringed at his question. The hatred in the last part of it was quite obvious. "Because... it wasn't right,"

"Even though he almost killed you?" he said sharply.

"I could have taken him on," Ruby muttered.

"I know your friends are here."

Ruby's head snapped back up making eye contact with the strange man. He noticed how the raven haired girl and Glynda stood up. He looked without moving his head and saw Weiss and the yellow haired one running towards the café.

"This was a pleasant meeting," he said dabbing his face with a napkin. They were closing in. Yang and Weiss charged through the café doors and ran up the stairs. He looked back into Ruby's eyes and pushed a small folded slip of paper toward her.

"We'll talk again soon."

"Hey!" Ruby yelled as she tried to stop him.

Ruby's grasp was just short of him as he jumped off the balcony and landed softly on his feet. The balcony door opened and Ruby's friends and Goodwitch stepped out. It was too late.

The sports bike engine rumbled loudly and he looked back toward the group and waved. The tires squealed loudly as he took off at high speeds disappearing down the street.

* * *

 **[Café Latte]**

Ruby sat quietly while Weiss paced back and forth.

"How did he know?" Weiss yelled filled with frustration.

"I guess he spotted us," Yang said with a shrug.

"There's no use complaining. What's our next move?" Blake asked.

Ruby looked back at the small folded slip of paper and opened it.

"Uh, guys," Ruby said softly but enough to gather everyone's attention.

Ruby flipped the paper around so everyone could read what was on it. "I'll see you to Beacon."

Glynda spoke with a frown. "All of you follow me, we are heading back. We need to see headmaster Ozpin immediately."

* * *

 **[Ozpin's Office]**

The clacks of leather shoes hitting the floor echoed through the empty hallway as the long haired figure walked toward the headmaster's room and lightly knocked on the door.

After a couple seconds Ozpin's muffled voice was heard "Come in."

He pushed the door opened and hesitantly took a slight step forward.

"Ozpin…"

Ozpin froze after hearing his voice. He slowly looked up from his work and stared at the person in front of him. The mug in his hand trembled and he paled. "Ryan? No…" He noticed the black and white fox ears and the snow white fox tail.

The man placed down two large duffle bags along and a long metal briefcase. He took of his blue sunglasses and pressed the right side of his neck and spoke again. "Hello, uncle." The voice had changed from the masculine adult to a younger female's.

Ozpin stared at the person in front of him in disbelief.

"How have you been?" she asked as she sat down.

"Uncle?" Ozpin asked quietly. His eyes widened. "You mean-"

"It's nice to see you again," she said slightly trembling.

"Nyx? Is that you?" Ozpin asked quietly.

She nodded and tears rolled down her right icy blue fox eye. "Uncle…"

Ozpin noticed the white medical eyepatch over her left eye. "Nyx, what happened to your eye?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Nyx looked at the floor and refused to make eye contact.

"Please, tell me what happened," he said softly.

"I lost my eye four years ago…" she said swallowed heavily. Ozpin frowned and nodded for her to continue. "Along with my family," she silently wept.

Ozpin stayed quiet and took in the news. It had hit him hard. He was close friends with Ryan and Sarah. Also the fact that Nyx had been alone for four long years and she most likely had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It was obvious to him that she was emotionally unstable and that she kept it sealed within; she would bottle up her sadness and anger until the jar could not contain any more thus making her more prone in having violent reactions. She always did the same when she was younger.

Ozpin waited for her to recover before continuing. "Nyx, where were you for the past four years?"

"I jumped from place to place in Vale and outside the walls. I studied and trained on Grimm as well as on people," she sniffled. She looked back at Ozpin.

Opzin narrowed his eyes a bit and asked "What do you mean you trained on Grimm as well as on people?"

"I joined the White Fang to accomplish my goal," she said hesitantly.

"What was your goal?"

"Revenge," she said quietly.

Ozpin looked disturbed but nodded for her to continue.

"I killed along the way to achieve revenge but yesterday a girl named Ruby interfered," she said bitterly. "I couldn't do it. There was something about her that just prevented me in doing it," she sighed sadly.

"You mean the faunus from yesterday night?"

Nyx nodded.

He won't be coming out."

"Thank you…"

"Are you still with the White Fang?" he questioned.

"No, I left not too long ago. I got what I need from them and left."

"What was it that you needed?"

"Information."

Ozpin nodded for her to continue.

"I used mom and dad's training from when I was younger."

"Ryan… Sarah…" Ozpin to himself out loud and remembered. "What about the Grayson family?"

Nyx just looked way again.

"I see… I'm sorry for bringing up any unpleasant memories." Ozpin said with concern.

"They saved my life when the White Fang attacked. I don't know why, maybe because of Uncle Sam being a human and Aunt Liz being a faunus, or the fact mom, dad and Aunt Liz not helping the Faunus Revolution. Uncle Sam performed surgery on me and I came out alright, but it still makes me uneasy," she said quietly with a shudder.

Nyx took off the eyepatch and underneath was quite similar to her right eye but golden yellow. Instead of a human like pupil both eyes had slits instead only her golden eye's was a bit thinner. "Uncle Sam had to transplant Lilly's eye because mine was beyond repair," Nyx said unevenly. She wiped away the water in her eyes. "It is a constant reminder of her," she said quietly. "If I did show it, I would be easily recognized." The combination of a golden cat's eye and an icy blue fox eye had a beautiful but quite intimidating. She blinked away her tears and placed the eyepatch back over her left eye. "It hurts once in a while…" she said quietly.

"The White Fang," Ozpin muttered to himself bitterly looking away from Nyx and sighed. "Is that also why you use your father's voice and wear his clothes? To be unrecognized?" Ozpin questioned lightly remaking eye contact.

"Yes, it gives me protects my identity and physically. They were his… so I kept it along with the other things that they all cherished," she said as she gestured to the bags and briefcase. "They are mostly weapons and armor, which I taught myself how to use."

"Yes, your parents and the Graysons always said that both you and Lilly were special. You both were able to learn and adapt in an instant," Ozpin said with a slight smile.

"They were all family to me… We were all so close. Lilly was like a sister to me and Uncle Sam and Aunt Liz…" she said chocked out and proceeded to wipe away tears that came up. "They were family," she whispered out. "Uncle Ozpin, you're all I have left now…" she cried no longer.

Ozpin's heart ached. He was close with both families and the news was devastating. Nyx was the only survivor of both families. Even though he hadn't been there a lot for her, she still looked up to him. He remembered when he used to visit them and they all had a good time. Those were the good days. Both Lilly and Nyx called him Uncle Ozpin as a joke at first because of his grey hair, but slowly he became family to them.

It was present that Nyx lost the warmth that she had when she was younger. Sarah was always a bit cold and Nyx took after her but after their deaths it brought uneasiness to Nyx and she fell into a deep depression so she closed off everyone. Nyx was a kind and caring person underneath all the layers of hardened steel. Only few knew that side of her and the only one left was Ozpin.

Ozpin stood up and walked over to Nyx and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He was caught off guard when Nyx hugged him and held him tightly as she silently wept. He slowly hugged her back. They stayed embraced until Nyx's tears and shivers stopped. She slowly let go and looked up at Ozpin.

"Thanks Uncle," she said with a minuscule smile. Ozpin returned her a smile and a nod. Together they sat on the couch in comfortable silence as time ticked by.

"Nyx?" Opzin questioned.

"Yes uncle?" she responded as she stopped stroking her fluffy white fox tail.

"Why do you have these bags with you?" he asked gesturing towards the large duffle bags and the long metal briefcase.

"Everything else burned down with the house. I only carry items of importance since I move often. I don't like to stay in the same place for a long time. I don't like getting to comfortable, it worries me. I planned on moving again," she replied quietly. "I burned down our home because Uncle Sam told me it was the only way I could get away without being hunted down. Mom, dad, Aunt Liz… Lilly… they were in the house… and… and…" she said as tears rolled down her face once more.

"You don't have to continue, I understand," Ozpin said with some regret. He didn't want to bring up anymore bad memories. After a minute passed by Ozpin asked another question. "Nyx how do you feel about staying here?"

"Here?" she slightly confused. "I don't know, I haven't spent any time here. I know it's one of the best schools for training hunters and huntresses."

"Would you like to become a huntress?" he asked.

"I… I don't know," she replied. "When I was young Lilly and I…" she hesitated and looked away. She swallowed and looked back at Ozpin. "Lilly and I, we both wanted to become huntresses to protect our family, friends, and the people who couldn't help themselves, but now… things have changed." she replied and refused to make eye contact.

"Do you know you are going to do now?"

"No…" she replied quietly.

"Nyx," Nyx looked back up at Ozpin. "It's not too late. Think of this as a way to achieve what you always wanted. You could become a huntress," he explained to her. "And a place to call home…"

"Home…" she repeated softly. Nyx smiled. "Uncle, I will stay and become a huntress."

"I'm glad," he said as he returned a smile.

"But Uncle, I wish for two things," she said hesitantly.

"Go on," he nodded.

"I saw the dress code here and um…" she fidgeted a bit. "I wish to have the boy's uniform instead."

"That can be arranged but, can I ask why?"

"I feel more comfortable in them. Skirts get in the way, also there are less places to hide my weapons," she said with a shrug.

"You wish to carry arms at all times?"

"It's been a habit for years and it makes me feel more comfortable knowing that I have a weapon in case something goes wrong. It's just a precaution."

Ozpin nodded. "Alright, your second wish?"

"I wish to work alone."

Ozpin sighed. "Nyx I understand, but I'm afraid that is not possible. In Beacon each student is placed into teams to learn to cooperate and grow together. What I can do is allow you to be independent on paper, but on assignments you will be joining Team RWBY."

"Team RWBY?" she asked.

"Yes, they are quite the team, I'm sure it will work out," Ozpin said while handing Nyx a folder.

The folder had simple information on each of the team members. Nyx quickly skimmed through the papers and looked up at Ozpin.

"These guys?"

"Is there something wrong?" Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Ah, so you do know," Nyx said as she stood up and stretched.

"They are my students after all," Ozpin chuckled and stood up as well.

"Yeah, I guess so. Another thing is Weiss Schnee," Nyx said with a sour face.

"Ah," Ozpin said with a sigh. "Ms. Schnee can be very vocal with her opinions about the faunus but maybe with your help we can change this."

"Maybe… Aren't teams made up of groups of four?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, but since your situation is unordinary and it is a necessary to work with a team, think of it as you are an advanced member of their team. Also your private room will be next to Team RWBY's, but it requires a bit more maintenance so you will be situated with Team RWBY for the time being."

"I understand… Headmaster," Nyx said with a smirk which Ozpin returned.

* * *

 **[Ozpin's Office]**

"What are we going to do?" Ruby moaned.

"What else is there to do, I mean we have to talk to Professor Ozpin," Yang said with a shrug.

"We should have stopped that faunus from getting away," Weiss said bitterly.

Blake glared at Weiss and her lips curled in disdain. "Is there something wrong with him being a faunus?"

"Yes, he could be a member of the White Fang for all we know!" Weiss retorted.

"You can't just assume that every Faunus works for the White Fang!" Blake hissed stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Why not? They are low-life, unintelligent, beasts! They are scum," she said with anger. Blake took a step closer to Weiss in anger which Weiss ignored. "For all we know it could be possible with his violent nature! We saw what he was going to do!" she said accusingly.

"That's enough," Professor Goodwitch said sharply. "Ms. Schnee, we do not tolerate discrimination here at Beacon."

Weiss opened her mouth to retort but changed her mind and clamped it shut. They had forgotten about Professor Goodwitch being with them. They stood in front of the doors to the reception. Behind the doors would another door leading to the headmaster.

"You guys hear that?" Ruby asked looking back at her sister and friends. They listened closely and barely heard two people talking to each other. "Should we come back later?" Ruby asked Professor Goodwitch nervously.

"Ms. Rose, since this is an urgent matter it is necessary that we inform the headmaster immediately," she replied. "I'm sure he would not mind."

Ruby swallowed nervously and nodded. She quietly opened the doors and they all noticed the doors to Professor Ozpin's office was open.

Professor Ozpin was talking with someone. "Yes, but since your situation is unordinary and it is a requirement to work with a team, think of it as you are a new member of their team. Your private room will be next to Team RWBY's, but since it requires a bit more maintenance you will be situated with Team RWBY for the next few days."

They quietly entered his office and froze.

It was that same guy that they just met. White and black fox ears and a snowy white fox tail. Waist long wavy black hair that faded to a dark blue. White bandages on both forearms and hands. A white slim dress shirt with the top a bit unbuttoned and bandages visible underneath. Grey dress pants and black leather shoes. It was definitely him.

"I understand… Headmaster."

Ruby's eyes shot wide open after hearing what she thought she had just heard. _Wait what?! What is he doing here?!_ _He's a girl?!_

Yang's jaw was slack and she was unmoving. Weiss's eyes narrowed and she had a frown. She was not pleased with the situation. Blake slightly stiffened and frowned. While Professor Goodwitch showed no expression at all.

"Ah, Glynda," Professor Ozpin nodded which she returned and stood to the side of the room. The girl turned stood up and turned toward Ruby expressionless. "Ms. Rose, I see that you have gathered your team as well." Ruby just continued to stare dumbfounded. "Ms. Rose? Are you alright?" he asked.

Weiss nudged Ruby with her elbow. "Oh! Um, I guess?" Ruby said confused about the situation.

Weiss buried her face within her hands and sighed. A second of silence passed by before Yang flipped out.

"Professor Ozpin!" Yang yelled.

"Yes?"

"Why is that… guy…?" Yang said unsurely. "…here!" she said loudly while pointing at the girl?

"Ah, so you all have met already? Good," Professor Ozpin nodded. "This our newest student whom will be joining us from today onward, Nyx Valentina." Professor Goodwitch flinched slightly and returned back to her normal stoic expression. Blake took note of Glynda slightly flinching. " **She** will be working with your team on assignments and for the next few days be situated in you. I hope you all get along and treat her well. Any questions?"

"Uh…"Yang said while lightly raising her hand.

"Good. I recommend you all to get a good night's rest because tomorrow is the start of another school week," he said with a small sigh.

Weiss stormed off without saying a word. "Um…" was all Yang could say before Blake grabbed her arm and dragged her back towards their dorm after saying her partings. Ruby stood there dazed. Nyx looked back at Professor Ozpin and shrugged then grabbed her large duffle bags and her long metal briefcase. She said her goodnight to Professor Ozpin and nodded to Professor Goodwitch before walking through the office doors. Ruby shook her head and bowed and walked out of the office in a daze and bumped into Nyx who was waiting for her.

"Nyx, your uniform and scroll will be provided to you in the morning," Professor Ozpin added.

Nyx nodded her thanks and the office doors closed.

Ruby made eye contact with Nyx and noticed that her icy blue eye had abnormal pupils, it was like a fox's, vertical and sharp. The other eye was covered behind a medical white eyepatch. Nyx gestured her head toward the exit telling her to lead the way. Ruby got the message and led the way back to their dorm room. She shivered as the icy blue fox eye was suck in her mind.

* * *

 **[Ozpin's Office]**

"Ozpin, are you sure about this?" Glynda questioned.

"I am sure," Ozpin replied with a tired sigh. "She is the daughter of Ryan and Sarah Valentina."

Glynda reeled back in shock. "I thought you said they disappeared four years ago."

"They did. There was an attack on them and the Grayson family which ended up with Nyx being the only survivor," Ozpin said bitterly. "Nyx has had a troubling past Glynda… this will be a way for her to start anew. A place to call call _home_."

* * *

 **[Team RWBY's Dorm]**

Nyx and Ruby walked through the hallways in silence and stopped in front of the dorm room.

"Thanks," Ruby said nervously as she turned around and faced Nyx. Nyx raised an eyebrow. "For what you did earlier. You helped out a lot," she said with a smile. "Anyways, I'll introduce you to the team and we'll figure out where you are going to sleep when we get inside." Nyx nodded and Ruby opened the door.

"I'm telling you I don't like that faunus is here!" Weiss said to Blake.

"Is there something wrong with her being a faunus?" Blake asked obviously angered.

"Guys calm down!" Yang tried to calm both of them down.

"I don't trust her, one minute she jumps in and shoots another faunus and now she's here!"

"She jumped in to help defuse the situation! Though I don't fully agree with her tactics, she helped out. And if she wants come to Beacon then let her!"

"You don't just waltz into Beacon Blake. She is a dirty rapscallion! She showed it by her actions and the fact that she doesn't have a team. She's suspicious and as I said I don't trust her," Weiss said with heat.

"Ruby?" Yang noticed her younger sister walking in.

The argument between Weiss and Blake stopped as they realized that Nyx was standing right behind Ruby. Ruby was awfully quiet and she had a sour expression on her face. The room was silent and Weiss glared at Nyx with hatred.

Nyx observed the room, looking around as if she hadn't heard a thing or that she didn't care. She walked past Yang, who was sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room from Weiss and Blake because of their loud argument and placed her bags and briefcase down in the corner. The team looked at Nyx questioning what she was doing. She crouched down and opened one of the duffle bags and pulled out a black towel along with a small bag that contained bottles of assortments. She turned around and noticed all of them starting at her.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long making up Team RWBY, led by Rube Rose," she said emotionlessly as she looked at each one of them. Her icy blue fox eye was expressionless but was sharp and unnerving. She looked at Blake the longest before moving on. Nyx walked passed Ruby and Yang out the doors and continued down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked with suspicion.

"Weiss…" Ruby said with a frown.

"Showers," Nyx replied without turning around.

* * *

 **[Team RWBY's Dorm]**

The door slammed shut.

"Weiss what was that!" Ruby exclaimed obviously upset.

"What? I said nothing but the truth!" Weiss retorted angrily.

Blake was no longer willing to participate in the conversation and grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom first to wash up for the night. The door slammed shut showing her frustration.

The room became quiet and the only sound was the running water from the shower until Yang commented on the situation. "I don't trust her completely as well, but that doesn't give you the right to rip at her Weiss. She is our new teammate."

"What? You are already thinking of her as our teammate? I bet she cheated her way into Beacon!"

"Weiss you don't even know her!" Ruby complained.

"Then what do you know about her?" Weiss asked. Ruby looked at the floor without saying a word. "Exactly! We don't even know that girl and we are supposed to act all nice to her?"

"Well that's how we all became a team…" Ruby muttered.

"Well she's different and you know that!"

"What makes her so different?" Yang asked with a frown.

"She's a faunus."

"Weiss! Just because she's a faunus doesn't make her a bad person!" Yang interjected.

"She could be with the White Fang for all we know! The one thing that we do know is that she is a violent, cold blooded killer," Weiss stated.

"Weiss I think you should give her at least a chance before you judge her," Ruby said quietly.

"Whatever."

Ruby sat down thinking to herself about the situation while Weiss was studying from the large annoying textbooks and Yang was packing up her basket of clothes. Time ticked by and Blake stepped out of the bathroom which Weiss walked into while Yang was distracted.

"Hey!" Yang yelled as she noticed Weiss was missing and the shower's running water was once present once more. Blake lied down on her bed and pulled out some fantasy book and started reading while Yang was muttering to herself about missing the shower.

After a while they all were prepared for bed and Ruby realized something. Nyx had not returned for quite some time.

"Hey Ruby," Yang said getting her attention. "Where's Nyx?"

"I'm not sure..." Ruby said shaking her head. "Whoa. What time is it?" she asked realizing she had dazed out for quite some time.

"It's around ten o'clock" Yang replied pulling up her scroll.

She had lost track of time since she was so busy thinking about how to solidify Nyx as a friend and teammate. She wanted to be her friend but she was just so closed off.

 _Where is she?_

* * *

 **[Team RWBY's Dorm]**

There was a knock on the door and everyone looked up to see who it was. Yang got up and opened the door allowing everyone to get a good look.

Nyx was still wet from the shower. Moisture still lingered on her pale white skin and her fur. Her wavy waist long black and blue hair and black and white fox ears damp. Her right, icy blue fox eye was sharp while the white medical eyepatch continued to cover her left eye. She held her white dress shirt in her hand. The bandages on her forearms were removed and revealed her uninjured arms. Without her shirt on, they noticed the heavy bandaging starting from shoulders down and ending at the bottom of her ribs. She had a well-toned stomach with hardened visible abs and had an impressive overall build; slim and muscular. Her snowy white tail was resting against the same grey dress pants she wore from before.

"Way to make an entrance," Yang said jokingly with an eyebrow raised breaking the silence.

Yang's comment snapped the others out of their daze. Weiss quickly turned back to her studies and Blake pulled up her book her cheeks had a slight tint of pink.

"Yang!" Ruby whined and blushed, embarrassed by her sister's remake.

Nyx pulled out of her bag, her special black hooded trench coat and she moved back toward the door which Ruby noticed.

"Uh, Nyx, where are you going?" Ruby asked.

Nyx opened the door and replied without turning around. "The roof."

"Why are you going to the roof?" Yang asked tilting her head.

"To sleep," she answered as she turned around.

"You are going to the roof to sleep?" Blake asked looking up from her book, confused by her answer.

Nyx nodded.

"You know, you could stay here. There's nothing wrong with that," Ruby said slightly frowning.

"Yeah, you're part of the team!" Yang said with a smile.

"Let the delinquent do what she wants," Weiss said a sigh.

Blake and Yang shot Weiss a glare which she ignored and continued to study.

"I need to be alone…" Nyx said. Her face expressionless, but her icy blue eye told a different story as they met with Ruby's silver eyes.

Pain

Sorrow

Emptiness

Nyx quickly looked away from Ruby and looked back at Blake. Blake's amber eyes met her blue eye. Nyx stared at her and tilted her head then turned away and started to walk through the door.

"Goodnight, I guess…" Yang muttered.

"Wait!" Ruby called out.

Nyx froze after hearing Ruby's voice.

"You weren't going to actually going to kill him, right?" Ruby asked with hope.

Nyx stiffened and slowly looked over her shoulder back at Ruby. There was a slight pause before she answered. "No," said quickly and quietly closed the door.

The room was silent after Nyx left the room. Ruby sighed with relief.

"What was that Weiss?" Yang suddenly yelled angrily.

"What?" Weiss said sourly as she turned to face Yang.

"We get that you don't like her, but how are we supposed to be a team if you hate her that much? You just made her leave!"

"We are a team," Weiss said gesturing towards herself and everyone in a circular motion. She is a delinquent and an outcast that we are now stuck with us."

"Why because Nyx is a faunus?" Blake interjected angrily.

"Not just that, but she's also suspicious."

"So her being a faunus is a problem."

"Of course it is! Remember? The White Fang?"

Blake rolled her eyes and was about to retort but Yang beat her to it.

"Here we go again…" Yang sighed. "Weiss can you please stop!"

Ruby turned toward Blake getting her attention. Blake frowned and nodded acknowledging that she saw the same thing as she did.

Ruby jumped off her bed walked toward the door. "I'm going to check on Nyx."

"Ruby," Blake called out. Ruby turned back around and looked back at Blake. "I understand how you are feeling, but she said she wanted to be alone, and right now, I think it would be best if we respect that," she said with a small frown.

Ruby reluctantly nodded and climbed up and tucked herself in for the night. Weiss and Yang stayed quiet and followed Ruby's actions. Blake walked over the lights and hit the switch.

In the dark Ruby thought to herself about what she saw in Nyx's eye and a tear rolled down her face as she hardened her resolve.

 _Nyx… I will be your friend…_

* * *

 **Hello everyone, this is my first Fanfiction I have ever wrote and I had a blast doing so! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **I do not own RWBY. I only own the story idea and my OC, Nyx Valentina.**

 **Please leave a review! I want to improve as a writer so constructive criticism would be very helpful!**

 **If you want to talk to me, PM me I don't mind!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
